The present invention relates generally to the creation of relatively large blocks of ice as might be used in insulated portable ice chests on camping or fishing trips, as well as for other recreational purposes where it is desired to maintain foods or beverages at reduced temperatures over a period of as long as several days. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement of support racks, floor panels and containers which may be stacked in a freezer to form relatively large blocks of ice for such uses.
The prior art technique for cooling ice chests and similar insulated containers includes the purchase of relatively expensive, commercially made and stored blocks of ice for use in such ice chests as well as the temporary expedient of using numerous trays of conventional ice cubes from the home refrigerator. Such techniques are relatively expensive and inconvenient. Closed containers of special materials having a high latent heat of fusion and suited for periodic refreezing in the home freezer or refrigerator have also been used, however, these materials are typically relatively expensive and container failure, for example due to rusting of the container, have rendered this approach unpopular.
It would be highly desirable to be able to pack a portable ice chest for use over a period of days without the time-consuming task of seeking out a source of commercial blocks of ice thereby also avoiding the expense of such commercial ice and without the typically inadequate use of all the conventional ice cubes in a home.